Chaotic Aftermath
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: After their batch reunion, Tsuna's life returned to normal... NOT! now that his been exposed, well sort of. The mafia don now have to deal with fangirls creeping him out, the press waiting for more juicy stories, stalkers, over protective guardians and...Marriage proposals? Yeah. There goes his 'normal' life..."Sequel to He's Not Dame Anymore"


**So I've decided to re-edit the first chapter for this reunion sequel cause, yeah it didn't turn out as good as I want it to be. So now I present you the Better Improved! Longer! And more filled with Humor (?) and Insanity (?) chapter!**

**Hope you guys like this better!~**

**And while you're at it, just want to say that errors are lurking…**

* * *

******A/N: _Before you guys scroll down to read, can you guys spare a minute of your time and send a little prayer for the Victims of super Typhoon Haiyan (commonly known as Yolanda here in the Philippines) and pray for their recovery? Just a little prayer, I know would really help. I'm calling out to everyone, no matter what your religion or whoever god you believe in. Guys, let's all take a moment and send a little prayer above. Thank You._**

* * *

**~Chaotic Aftermath~**

It has been a good one week since the batch reunion that the Decimo and a few of his guardians attended at Namimori middle and a week had passed since Tsuna's identity as the President and CEO of Vongola Corporation, the worlds current first rank in thes business world and the richest company in the world, had came into everyone's knowledge.

And exactly one week since all the chaotic aftermaths of his identity exposure gave started.

"Stop sulking Dame-Tsuna. It's unfitting for a mafia boss"

"B-but Reborn! How can I keep my calm?" Tsuna sighed in frustration as he wearily watched a current scene outside the Vongola Japanese mansion via their countless security cams. Outside where hundreds, probably thousands of flocking reporters stalking around the mansion's premises. Seriously they're not even afraid of the bulky men in black suits, roaming around and carrying riffles. "Just look at them! They're like rabid possessed animals and they're after my blood!"

"Who's the one that decided to expose himself to everyone's eyes? You did it to yourself, Dame-Tsuna. Face the consequences"

"But I never thought it would end like this! I only wanted to show my former schoolmates how much I've changed since we last met" Tsuna pointed at the screen "Now all these people will stalk me non-stop. They're worst than Hayato during our younger days! What about my freedom!? I'm sure they'll be stalking my shadows and creeping their ways just to get a hold of any information about me! Then they'll sell it to the public or worst our enemies and... and... My Life, my life will slowly crumble" The mafia boss then ended up with a dramatic pose and stared animatedly at the ceiling "Look Reborn, I see someting bright. Is... Is that the light? Am I really seeing the light? I think my life is flashing before me now! Must follow the light..."

Reborn smacked his student with a Leon turned hammer. "Don't give me that I see the light crap. You should have thought of that beforehand. Seems like you need more of my lessons, Dame-Tsuna"

"Ouch. Do you really have to do that?" Tsuna glared at his tutor "And no thanks, I'll pass."

"Dame-Tsuna just face it like how a mafia boss should and I plan on exposing you anyway, it just so happened that you've decided to do it yourself" The Hitman smirked.

"Eh? All this time you've been plotting? How could you Reborn! You! You obvious worshiper of satanic tendencies! and harbringer of everything chaotic and torturous!"

"Don't yell at me Dame-Tsuna" Reborn pointed a gun at his student. "Your a million years to young to do that"

"So in a milion years, if I get reincarnated I can yell at you?"

"No" What a very much obvious answer.

Just then a knock was heard. Fixing himself up and sitting more properly at his office chair, the young Vongola don motioned for the person to come in.

"Sorry to interrupt Jyuudaime, Reborn-san"

"It's okay, Hayato. So what's it about?"

"Here are your paper works Jyuudaime" Tsuna inwardly glared at the set of papers wanting it to just miraculously vanish from his sight since trying to burn it had been proven futile. Trust him, he tried. "Also about a hundred news channels across the globe wanted to schedule for an interview. The prime minister wanted to invite you for some tea. The members of different world organizationd wanted to meet you and you have an exclusive invited inside the Buckingham palace...and you have 2,986,543 invites for a date mostly exclusive, 5,436 women claimed that you have fathered their child and 4,323 persons of both gender have been asking for your hands in marriage"

"Oh." Was Tsuna's short and composed reaction

...until realization struck him hard like a rock.

"Hiiieeeee!" And Tsuna thought he'd never scream so girlishly ever again. The last time he did was 8 years, 4 months, 1 week and 2 days ago. Yes he did keep track but that's another story for later or maybe never.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop yelling like a girl"

"Sorry! Wait why am I apologizing to you?"

"What else?" Reborn's attention turned towards the storm guardian and bluntly ignored his student. Hayato composed himself and cleared his throat. "We have 37 proposals for an alliance. Then 7 invites for a mafia ball, I had Irie look at those invites for further details. The Varia just completed their latest mission and you have dinner with Byakuran, Yuni and Enma at six, Jyuudaime"

"Please tell me that's all" Tsuna stared at his storm guardian with a pleading look.

"S-sorry Jyuudaime..." Hayato almost wanted to take those words back when he saw the defeated look on his boss's face but then he saw Reborn at gun point, with a really apologetic look, Hayato opened his mouth to speak "That interview with Mara-san, It'll air today at 2pm"

Tsuna's eyes widened. How can he forget? Damn it! Curse his life! Now he really won't be able to get away! That interview says a thousand words about him and his guardians! Well on the bright side if they see the interview, maybe just maybe they'll stop bothering him.

Then again...They might not be satisfied and still lurk around him for more!

Then they'll stick like leeches and won't stop getting juicy details on him until they're satisfied but then what if they got hungry all over again?

"I'm never ever getting a normal life am I?" Tsuna sighed in defeat.

"Your life was never normal in the first place" Reborn smirked, tipping his fedora.

"Sorry, Jyuudaime"

Tsuna banged his head on his desk. Repeatedly.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

This is his fault! If only he had been mum about him!

He's the main reason why he, Shimon Decimo is currently in a get up of red hoodies, dark sun glasses and blue jeans while acting as normally as possible to avoid attention from other people while trying to buy himself a box of strawberry flavored pocky.

He may be his best friend but…

This is his entire fault!

Sure he's not as exposed as Tsuna-kun yet but quite a few reporters heard it when one of their own yelled at him during the reunion, loudly calling him Shimon Decimo.

Then they started taking photos of him, trying to get him answer questions and getting him on a hot seat. It was only thanks to Adel that he was able to escape.

When he woke up the next day, the first thing he knew, his face and the fact that he was the current boss of Shimon Conglomerates was front page news. Quickly spreading like wild fire.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Hello?"

"Hey Enma-kun. Are you upset?"

"Of course I am! Tsuna how could you? You sold my entire soul"

"Hey that's a bit too much. I only sold a portion of it"

"Same difference. Honestly though I'm currently mad at you"

"Sorry, it's a spur of the moment thing and I just got carried away!" Tsuna sounded really apologetic "Come on Enma don't get mad. I'll treat you. I'll pay for whatever you'll order for todays dinner with Yuni and Byakuran."

"Tsuna you always pay for our dinners no matter what. That's how incredibly generous you are"

"No, you three always gang up on me and I have no choice but to comply, three against one. I'm always at the loser lane" Tsuna sighed "How about you can have two desserts? You can take Byakuran's"

"Damn you. I can't stay mad" Enma chuckled

"You just want two desserts"

"Yeah. I do"

"I'm hurt..."

Enma just laughed from the other line.

"I'm being serious here"

The laugh just got louder.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"We're airing in an hour. Make sure everything are ready. I don't want any kind of disturbance once it get started."

"Yes sir"

"Where's Mara?"

"In the other room, pacing back and forth and biting her fingernails. I think she's nervous but who wouldn't be?" The assistant director pointed out "I mean landing a one on one interview with the infamous Vongola Decimo. If we manage to push this through, it'll be our best one in years and will gain us a huge up when it comes to the percentage of viewers"

"I wonder how the Decimo is like. I mean only Mara and the director have watched the interview so far." One of the main camera men made a comment as he positioned his equipments.

"They said he sounded like an angel, a god even. Not that people knew how gods and angels sound but for them he sounds heavenly"The assistant director commented.

"I would have to agree. I was with Mara back in Namimori and I've heard him talk. His voice was if I may say one of a kind. So enchanting. Deep and yet mellow, you'll be put in a trance, hypnotized" One of the make-up artists made her comment.

"If so, you mean if he used his voice to take over the world he can and he'll probably succeed?"

"I'm afraid so"

"Then it's a good thing, he's a great fellow or else we would've been doomned"

"If he is to rule the world, I would

follow him loyaly. I don't know about you all but there's just something in that guy that makes me feel accepted, wanted, protected"

"Mara!"

"What do you mean, you feel like he's so accepting?"

"I can't explain, you have to feel and see for yourself. All I can say is that he's like the sky. He embraces all with his gentleness and yet he's not someone you would want to cross paths with. After all, skies to tend to darken"

"Well must be why they call him the Sky of Vongola"

"Be ready in thirty minutes. Last minute touch ups!" The director shouted suddenly.

"Good Luck Mara!"

* * *

**Oh well...**

**Reviews are much appreciated, as always.**

**Next chapter will be the interview by Mara with our beloved Decimo and quite a few other things I might end up putting if ideas come to mind.**


End file.
